Ram and Gddddd show pokemon
by unickyxcomix
Summary: this is the story of a family of pokemon and they're wacky adventures where they will make obscure references most heavily mario they curse ALOT. and pretty much give no fucks send a reveiw so i know people are reading my story so i can continue to update also let me know what you thought of my first fan fiction


The ram and gddddd show

episode 1 chapter 1

breakfast

"hey Gddddd wake up honey you too sniv" Serva says "Shut the fuck up you forty foot long scaly ass slug!" Gddddd replies "who said that?" Serva asks. "It was Sniv mommy he said it!" Gddddd lies in a childish voice."if you both don't get your little asses down here in five minutes then I'm gonna have both of them and Sniv your ass is on a silver platter!" Serva screams in a rage. "oh shit" Gddddd mutters under his breath "let's go man!" Sniv says as both of the children dash down the stairs.

Wait who are these character

Serva:the mother if you couldn't already tell she is a weird serperior that has arms and is black instead of green

Gddddd: a pichu one of the main characters of the story

Sniv: the snivy who always gets a name change whenever he evolves

more characters introduced later. Now back to the story

**at the table**

"hey will one of you wake your dad up?" Serva asks politely "it'll be my pleasure" Gddddd says with a snicker. Gddddd goes into his fathers room "wakey wakey you son of a bitch!" Gddddd growls shocking his dad the best he can "what the fuck? Gddddd what's Serva cookin? It smells awesome" Ram jumps asking all them questions.

Ram:a reshiram the father another main character

"GET UP!" Gddddd yells using a spark attack on his fathers crotch "OW! Fuck man stop jeez" Ram yells in pain. As they head back to the kitchen "I got daddy mom do you need anything else?" Gddddd asks using the cutest pichu voice. "no honey" Serva says with a smile which soon turned in to a glare at Sniv. "Whatcha cookin mom?" Gddddd asks "pancakes honey" Serva responds "oh sweet pancakes" Sniv exclaims "hey Sniv * giggle * you think you know everything about robotniks pingas ?" Gddddd asks "Uhhh no" Sniv replies in a unsure manner "that's a damn shame" Gddddd laughs "that wasn't even fu" sniv starts to say but gets interupted "you think you know everything I'm going to do but thats not going to help you because I know everything your going to do" Gddddd says "i don't get it " Sniv says "hey Sniv you know that minifridge we bought you?" Ram chuckles "yeah?" Sniv says in suspicion "is it running?" Ram says nearly bursting out laughing "let me check" Sniv says running up stairs to his mini fridge next to the window "Gddddd now" Ram wispers Gddddd's speed overwhelming Snivs as he pushes him out of the window on to a dumpster filled to the brim with dildo's and vibrators "Ow! That one went up my ass! Not cool guys!" Snivs yells as Ram and Gddddd burst out laughing "that was elaborate and completely unnecessary" Gddddd says "but It went acording to plan didn't it ?" Ram says nudging Gddddd as Sniv burst through the door in a blind rage whipping at Gddddd. Gddddd uses half ass effort trying to deflect the vines "WAHHHHH! mommy he hit me!" Gddddd fake cries. "Don't you touch my baby you little bastard!" Serva yells dashing at sniv and unleashing a shockwave sending chuncks of earth into the sky as well as Sniv and following it up by slaming him to the ground with a tail of harden scales. Sniv rebounds off of the ground as Serva grabs two pans "light the pans Ram!" Serva yells "only if you light up mine" Ram says "NOW!" she yells as ram blows a violent blue blaze across the stainless steel pans incinerating the pancakes in a hot blue aura and Serva unleashes both of the flap jacks directly into Snivs face and both of the hot metal pans following it up. Serva soon goes out of rage mode and soon notices the destruction she just unveiled on her poor son. "oh my Arceaus Ram call the hospital" Serva begs but Ram and Gddddd are way to busy lauging they're asses off at the scene. As Ram finally calms down picking himself up grabs the phone and calls the hospital. Next time learn what happens to sniv

authors note

this is based off of a thing me and my cousin did before he went up for adoption this was made as a tribute to him and if your reading Ty thanks for being the only one in my family who isn't my mother, grandmother or a prick. And also a lot of comedy from the show has been heavily edited because it was the following: racist,biased ,really fucked up , and or not relevant of the story what so ever.

GG guys


End file.
